So I Watched The Breakfast Club
by kayframe
Summary: Ok so I know a lot of people on here do the whole movie and put what they think the characters are thinking and I wanted to do that so I did but I made my own ending.
1. A Different Ending

She didn't want to say it was "love at first sight." No, that was only in the movies (which Jesse still made her watch regularly- due to their "movication"). She did, however, know that the nerdy kid that sang to her from the back of his car was gonna pop up again. She didn't know how or when, but she had a feeling.

::  
Well, she was right. She didn't know how she felt about that quite yet, but she was right. That guy, the one from the back of the car, he worked with her. At the radio station. And according to Luke, the station manager, they were going to be spending a lot of time together stacking CD's. Not playing music. Well this sucks. Still, she has to pay her dues, and you've got to start somewhere, right? And for Beca, starting somewhere was in a dark, smelly room stacking CD's on a possibly semen covered desk.

"Too bad I don't have my black light. Then we'd know for sure." She told Jesse sarcastically. He laughed.

"So what's your deal?" He asked her as he walked behind a shelf, "Are you one of those girls who's all dark and mysterious but then she takes off her glasses and that amazingly scary ear spike and you realize, you know, she was beautiful the whole time?" God what is up with this kid?

"I don't wear glasses." She deadpanned hoping he would drop it there.

"Then you're half way there." And then he flashed his hundred watt smile at her.

::

When he found out that she hates movies, he was appalled. "How can you not like movies?" He asked her in shock, "not liking movie is like not liking puppies!"

"They're ok," she said almost laughing "I just get bored and never make it to the end."

"The endings are the best part." He sounded almost sad, or heartbroken.

"They're predictable." She explained, "the guy gets the girl, that kid sees dead people, Darth Vader is Luke's father..."

"Oh so you just happened to guess the biggest cinematic reveal in history?" He quipped.

"Vader in German means father. His name is literally Darth Father." She explained.

"So you know German. Now I know why you don't like fun things." He joked. "You need a movie education. You need a movication!" He declared.

"Yeah, between Bella's rehearsals which are always."

"Are you guys getting ready for the Riff Off?" He questioned raising and eyebrow.

"What the hell is a riff off?"

::

The Riff Off. God, what the hell was she doing here? She could be back in her dorm making some new mixes, but no, she was here in an abandoned pool participating in a singing competition with a big group of girls. Well this was great. Breaking her from her thoughts, she saw Jesse with the other Trebles and almost smiled at him until she saw him mouth the words,

"Im taking you down!"

"I don't care." she mouthed back with a shrug of her shoulders

::

The Riff Off began with the category "Ladies of the 80's" and the Trebles took the spotlight with "Mickey" and it was stolen from them byBaloney Barb when she sang "Like a Virgin" by Madonna. When Aubry started to sing "Hit Me With Your Best Shot", Beca started to get it.

"So you just use any song that works?" she asked Chloe

"Yeah"

"The next category is… songs about sex." said Justin and Stacy's eyes went wide. Cynthia Rose stared out with "S&M" by Rihanna and Stacy soon joined in, but they were interrupted by Donald. Stacy soon stole back her spotlight only to be interrupted again by… Jesse.

_And I guess thats just the woman in you_

_that brings out the man in me_

_I know i can't help myself_

_you're all in the world to me_

_It feels like the first time…_

The whole time Jesse was singing he was looking right at Beca. She made faces at him and rolled her eyes but in all realness, she kind of enjoyed the fact that he was singing to her. Then she got an idea…

_Its goin down, fade to blackstreet_

_the homies got at me colab creation_

_bump like acne_

_no doubt…_

She started rapping "No Diggity" and made the Trebles back up as she took "center stage." Everyone was looking at her and watching so intently that before she came to the chorus, she paused at looked at the Bellas for any sign of help.

_Shorty get down good lord_

_baby got 'em open all over town…_

When Amy joined in, she was saved. Turning around she continued singing.

_Strictly bitch she don't play around_

_cover much ground_

_got game by the pound…_

Amy slapped her stomach with her hands as the other Bellas joined in. Soon, everyone was singing along.

_I like the way you work it_

_No Diggity, i gotta bag it up_

_We out._

Applause ran trough the pool and all the Bellas were celebrating and hugging each other, Beca, well she just rubbed her awesomeness in the Trebles (particularly Jesses) faces. But of course, they lost to the Trebles because of one stinking letter. But they were awesome, so who cares! Apparently, Aubrey cared. And, apparently, they each had to make lists of things they did wrong. Beca tried to explain how good they did and that it didn't matter if they won, but Aubrey just blew her off and tried to get the whole "hands in" thing to work again.

::

"So i brought this over," Jesse said holding up the Breakfast Club "so I can watch you watch the end of this movie. And then I can die a hero."

Beca made her way over to the bed where Jesse was making himself comfortable and sat down next to him. As the movie went on, she could see him mouthing the words and couldn't stop looking (staring) at him. He was really passionate about movies. Probably as passionate as she was about music.

"You're missing the ending." Jesse informed her.

"Sorry." Beca told him sarcastically as she turned back to the movie. Out of the side of her vision she could see him, now staring at her. She turned back as he leaned in, so, being Beca, she turned back to the screen and hit pause.

"It was good. I'm sure the beginning is just as great…" she told him as he cleared his throat and laughed nervously. Why would she go and do something like that? Now Jesse probably thinks she hates him. Just then, Kimmy Jin and her friends walked in. For once, she was happy to see her. Kimmy just saved her from quite an awkward moment.

"The white girl is back." she deadpanned.

"And I'm out." Jesse announced closing his laptop and standing up. "It was a pleasure Kimmy Jin." Jesse said as he walked past her. He stopped in the doorway to give Beca a goodbye, but no words came out. Just a look. But that look said everything she needed to hear.

::

It was the day of regionals and as Beca walked in she spotted Jesse and the other Trebles standing in a semi-circle. The audience applauded for the Sock-a-pellas as they walked off. Taking their places on the stage, the Bellas prepared to sing. When the heard the pitch pipe and Aubry counting they started to sing, the same boring song from last year. God when will this end?

When the Bellas finally finished, the Treblemakers made their way to the stage. They did "Right Round" by Flo Rida and Jesse did amazing on his solo… and uhm, so did the rest of the guys.

::

The Trebles, their first place trophy in hand, walked out of the auditorium and into the main lobby. Of course, Bumper had to be the center of attention and started a fight between the Trebles and the Tonehangers.

Of course Jesse, being the sweet guy that he was, refused to hit the crazy dude that was trying to get him to fight. Beca mad her way over and tapped they guy on his shoulder. When he turned around, Beca hit him in the face. God did it hurt. Jesse freaked out and Amy joined in the fight, grabbing the Treblemakers trophy and when Beca tried to take it off of her, it went flying through the window and broke. The cop that was standing outside made his way toward Beca as everyone but Jesse ran for cover.

::

"Hey Hilary Swank from Million Dollar Baby." Jesse greeted as Beca exited the prison

"Hey," Beca replied as they fake boxed. "You know you just have to say, 'Hey Million Dollar Baby' you don't have to reference a specific actress." she laughed.

"Damn." Jesse said, fake sock in his voice "Prison changed you."

"Thanks for bailing me out." Beca laughed

"Well i didn't…" Jesse said as Becas dad stepped out of his car

"You called my dad?" Beca asked angrily.

"I know, I know, I just, they were putting you in handcuffs, Bec, and it looked pretty serious."

"That doesn't mean you call my dad!"

"Who else was i supposed to call? Ok. Why are you yelling at me I'm the only one here."

"I didn't ask you to be."

"I was just trying to help you."

"I don't need your help you're not my boyfriend."

"Got It"

::

The next time that she saw Jesse was at the radio station, the day of the Semi Finals. She was so excited when she heard her track on the radio that she barely

even acknowledged Jesses presence. She only really saw him for a few seconds really because he walked out saying "See youtonight."

::

After Becas little "rewrite" of their set, Aubrey kind of flipped. She kept saying all this stuff about "this isn't the Beca show" and "i know you're hooking up with Jesse" so who decides to show up? Jesse.

Jesse denied that anything was going on between them and of course, Beca had to get mad and push him away even more. She pushed everyone away. It was kinda the only thing she was good at other than making music.

"If this is what i get for trying."

::

After that, it was a really long, lonely spring break for Beca. sure she had the radio station and she got to play all her music, but she was alone. Again. Then, one night around 10ish, she was about to close up when she spotted The Breakfast Club movie soundtrack and got to thinking. So on her way home, she stopped by a Blockbuster (she didn't even know those things still existed) and rented every movie that Jesse told her about. It still wasn't the same without Jesse whispering his little fun facts to her, but it would have to do.

For now at least.

::

When Spring Break finally ended and everyone was back at Barden, Beca received a text from Chloe saying that they made it into the Finals! Beca decided to go to the practice and beg the Bellas to forgive her because, as much as she hated to admit it, she loved those nerds. But first, she had some very important business to take care of.

::

*Knock knock*

"Jesse, I know you're in there i can smell popcorn." Beca said smiling "Jesse come on, open up"

Reluctantly, Jesse paused his movie and got up to answer the door. Standing there was Beca. How was he supposed to stick to his gut and turn her away when he has to look at her and tell her to go away, that he didn't want anything to do with her anymore?

"Hey" Beca said realizing he wasn't going to address her first. "Tried to call. I left you a bunch of messages."

"Yeah, I got them" he replied emotionlessly.

"Im sorry that we fought, I was mad and I overreacted and its just Aubrey makes me crazy."

"Seriously? You think I'm mad because you yelled at me?" he asked

"No i know-"

"No you don't." he interrupted her "You think you know but you don't. You push away anyone who could possibly care about you, why is that?"

"I don't know." she said defeated

"Well you better figure it out cause I'm down with… whatever this is."

"Jesse…"

"Im done." he told her closing the door behind him.

::

Once Beca had convinced the Bellas to forgiver her and let her back in (she still has no idea how she did that) it was time to work on getting Jesse back. And she had the perfect way.

::

Their awkward confrontation had been…well…awkward. But they'd be back to normal soon. At least Beca hoped. The Trebles were (of course) awesome but the Bellas were going to be better tonight. They had to be if it was going to work. As the Trebles sat down, the Bellas made their way to the stage and Beca blew into the pitch pipe and started to count.

1…please work

2…will Jesse forgive me?

3…God help me

4…ok…lets do this

_seems like everybody's got a price, I wonder how they sleep at night _

_when the sale comes first and the truth comes second just stop for a minute and smile… _

The Bellas started out slow, to mess with the audience, but once Lily started to beat box, things started to pick up.

They finished "Pice Tag" and transitioned their way into Becas solo with "Don't You" and as she sang (looking at Jesse) her emotions poured out and she saw him smile and lift his fist above his head,just like Judd Nelson.

As they started to wrap up their preformance, Jesse got up and walked out towards the isle. When the song was finished, Beca looked at him and saw his head nod towards the doors as he walked out of the auditorium. Walking off stage, the Bellas didn't even question when they saw Beca running out of the auditorium, knowing she was chasing Jesse.

::

Beca flung the doors open and turned the corner crashing into someone. Well Jesse. Jesses lips actually.

That kiss. Her first kiss. It was amazing, and as horribly cheesy as this sounds, she felt sparks. They broke apart and looked at each other and smiled.

"So i watched The Breakfrast Club." Beca said smiling. Jesse laughed as he pulled her in for another kiss.

**Hello everyone! Ok well i haven't written any stories in a while and I've literally watched Pitch Perfect 1,000 times since i got it before Xmas. So anyway i hope you enjoyed it and i know it might have been super OOC and soooooo cheesy, but i was bored haha so yeah hope you liked it!**

**Don't be a stranger! Review, Favorite, and Follow incase i decide to make a part 2! Let me know if you actually want a part two, or if i should just stop because i suck haha thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

The ride home on the Bella's bus was filled with questions.

"Was he a good kisser?"

"Did he like the song?"

"Did you use tongue?"

"So does this mean you guys are an item then?"

"On a scale of one to Nicholas Sparks, how romantic was it?"

And no matter how weird the questions were, Beca found herself answering them and laughing along with her friends. After telling them every single detail (just as Chloe had demanded) Amy shouted from the drivers seat,

"GET SOME FLAT BUTT!" To which they all burst out laughing.

"Ok," started Aubrey, "I vote sleepover!" She squealed. Beca groaned. "What?" Aubrey asked, "don't you want to celebrate our victory?"

"She already did that!" Said Cynthia Rose making kissy faces at her. Beca stuck her tongue out at her.

"Whatever," said Beca agreeing, "whose dorm?"

"What about yours?" Asked Stacy

"Kimmy Jin" Beca deadpanned

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her" whispered Lily. Needless to say, the drive was quieter after that.

::

The Trebles on the other hand, just celebrated their winning second place, and didn't bother asking Jesse about Beca. Which he was very grateful for. I mean, yeah, they were his friends, but it would be kinda weird talking about something like that. They're guys for Gods sake. Jesse soon fell asleep and when he woke up, they were back at Barden.

::

The girls all made their way to Beca's dorm and just as Lily promised, Kimmy Jin was nowhere in sight. They all squeezed on Beca's too small twin bed and put on a movie-something that Jesse had left there after their last movication. It was some terrible 80s horror film and they all pretended not to be scared. But when they heard loud footsteps padding down the hall and the door knob turned, they all screamed.

::

Jesse opened the door to Beca's dorm and burst out laughing when he saw all the girls huddled up on Beca's bed. Damn, were they scared! He hadn't even meant to scare them, but it was a definite bonus.

"Oh, shut up, Jesse!" Yelled Fat Amy as he stifled his laughter. "What are you doing here anyway, trying to seduce Flat Butt?"

"Oh but I already have!" He said with a cheeky smile and winked at Beca

"Hardly." Beca scoffed ad rolled her eyes

"Please, from what you told us, you're whipped my friend!" Laughed Chloe

"Yeah, whatever." Beca mumbled, getting off the bed to usher Jesse put of the room. "Will you just go so we can have our- I can't believe I'm about to say this- girls night?" Se shuddered at the word.

"Fine, fine, but I'm taking you to lunch tomorrow, wether you like it or not! You guys still have to share her with me."

"Ok, now bye." Beca said. Jesse leaned down to place a small quick kiss on her lips, which she didn't mind at all.

"Bye" he said winking and closing the door behind him

"AWWWWWWWWW!" Cried the Bella's, causing Beca's face to turn red.

"Yeah whatever, lets finish the movie." She said as she plopped back down on her bed.

::

Ok so that chapter two. The next chapter will be their date I just wanted to put something up because I haven't updated cause I've been so busy with my schools musical but today was our last show so I can finally start writing again!

So I hope you liked it! I'll try to put chapter 3 up as soon as I can!


	3. Chapter 3

"Shit!" Beca yelled in pain as she tripped over a rock outside her building. If Jesse would just uncover her eyes, maybe she could walk.

"Sorry, Bec" Jesse told her apologetically

"Don't 'Sorry Bec' me! Where the hell are we going Swanson!"

"I can't tell you," Jesse said and leaned in to whisper "or I'd have to kill you."

Beca hid her laughter with a load groan. No way she was going to let Jesse think he was funny. His head was big enough. "Can you at least take the blindfold off?"

"That would take away all the fun!" Jesse whined like he was a little kid

"Fun for you, not for me when I'm tripping over shit every 5 minutes!" Beca yelled and, as if on cue, another rock appeared in front of her an she would've fallen if Jesse hadn't been there holding her shoulders. "Shit!" She cursed again under her breath.

Jesse tried to stifle his laugh but he couldn't help himself. She probably would've punched him if she could see him.

"Are we almost there?" Beca asked

"Almost." He told her "Like 5 more minutes."

"Great."

::

"Ok," he told her "are you ready?"

"Jess, I've been ready to take this blindfold off since you put it on." She told him annoyed.

"Ok." He told her taking her blindfold off to reveal the dirty, smelly old radio station.

"Ok, what's going on?" Beca asked confused

"You really need to learn to keep up, Bec, were on a date remember? Did I tie that blindfold too tight around your head or something?" Jesse asked laughing

"Funny. Seriously though, what are we doing here, in the station?" She asked being specific this time, "I thought we were having lunch?"

"Who needs food? Don't you want to break Lukes only rule in the station?" He asked grabbing her hand and leading her toward the table.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Beca asked jokingly

"That depends, is it working?" Jesse asked as Beca leaned into kiss him.

"What do you think?" She asked, leaning back in to kiss him again. Her lower back was pressed against the edge of the dirty table, Jesses hands on either side of her waist. She looped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up to sit on the table. He could feel her smiling as his lips moved against hers.

Jesse thought he was going to explode when he felt Beca's hands travel down to his jeans, her fingers laced through his belt loops, pulling him closer. He fumbled with the tiny buttons on her tight fitting plaid shirt, pulling it off to leave only her black tank top. Before either of them could even think of what to do next, they heard Luke's voice as he entered the radio station.

"Hey!" He shouted at Beca and Jesse who just stood there shocked, "What did I tell you two? No. Sex. On. The. Desk!" He yelled emphasizing every word, "Get back to work, and Becky," he said pausing and sighing as he dropped his head into his hand, "put your damn shirt on."

Once Luke was safely inside the booth with his headphones on, Jesse burst out laughing. Beca could help but crack a small smile as she buttoned up her shirt and grabbed a crate full of CDs.

::

After work Jesse and Beca walked hand in hand back to their dorms. Half laughing half embarrassed about what happened earlier on at the station.

"You should've seen your face when he walked in!" Jesse commented laughing

"My face? Please there is no way it was funnier than yours!"

"What about Luke? I thought he was going to die right on the spot! I doubt he thought we would ever break that rule."

"He was totally checking me out too. I mean, it was so obvious!" She told Jesse looking over in his direction.

"Are you trying to make me jealous, Miss Mitchell?" He asked her sarcastically once they were outside her door.

"That depends," she said quoting him from earlier, "is it working?"

When he leaned down to kiss her, she pulled him in closer, "You know, Kimmy Jin isn't getting back from her parents until Friday." She told him opening the door and pulling him inside as he leaned down to kiss her.

She pulled him onto her small bed and they picked up where they left off at the station, except this time, no one was there to interrupt them.

::

Clothes were piled up on the floor the next morning when Beca opened her eyes. She looked to her left and saw a snoring half naked Jesse beside her. His arm wrapped protectively around her petite waist and for the first time in a while, Beca felt safe and content.

She was surprised at how happy one person could make her feel after everything that happened to her. She knew from the first time she saw him that he was different.

Different than her parents.

Different than her exes.

Different than everybody who had ever hurt her before.

Suddenly she felt his lips on her shoulder, "What are you thinking about?" He asked her quietly as he stroked her bare stomach with his fingertips.

"Nothing, just how lucky I am to have you." She told him leaning her head up to look at him, "and how much I love you."

Jesse was really shocked to hear those words. Shocked that she was the first to say it, let alone say it at all. "I love you too, Bec." He told her sincerely before she took his slight pause the wrong way.

"I know, I didn't think I'd ever say it either." She laughed, knowing what he was thinking, "But I do Jess, I really do love you."

"Good. Cause you're never getting rid of me." He told her smiling and leaning down to kiss her again, her words still ringing in his head.

'_I really do love you.'_

::

::

::

Ok so there's part 3! And possibly the end :/ but I don't know.

Shout out to my buddy Isabel for helping me! Thanks a bunch!


End file.
